


Käänteinen syntiinlankeemus

by Sisilja



Category: Frankenstein - Nick Dear
Genre: M/M, Napapiiri, rakkaudenkaipuuta, surmaretken jälkeinen aika, synkkää draamaa, teatraalisuutta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ovat yhtä, olento ja hänen luojansa. Molemmat omat jumalansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Käänteinen syntiinlankeemus

**Author's Note:**

> Kävin katsomassa Nick Dearin näytelmäversion Mary Shelleyn Frankenstein-romaanista viime tammikuussa (elokuvataltiointina tosin, mutta elämys ei haalistunut siitä lainkaan!), ja tämä ficci syntyi samana iltana ihastuksen huumassa. Kirjoitin shuffletekniikalla eli jokainen tekstipätkä on valmistunut sen yhteydessä mainitun kappaleen soidessa taustalla. 
> 
> Mielikuvissani Olennolla on aina Benedict Cumberbatchin kasvot ja Victor Frankensteinilla Jonny Lee Millerin, koska näkemässäni versiossa roolit olivat näin päin. En suostu enää kuvittelemaankaan mitään muuta.

**Lapsenuskoisen anteeksianto**  
 _(Mumford & Sons – Babel)_  
  
Olento nostaa katseensa kohti taivasta, availee suutaan saamatta sanoja ulos, yskäisee ja laskee katseensa uudestaan alas. Hän tahtoo uskoa että se, mitä hän näkee edessään, on jotain suurempaa kuin Paratiisi, josta kirjat puhuvat, joka odottaa ikivihantana jossain tuolla kaukaisuudessa, tähtien seassa.  
  
Hänen edessään on lunta, lunta silmänkantamattomiin.  
  
"En pyydä muuta", Olento lausahtaa ja Victor Frankenstein hänen vierellään värähtää. "Sinä, sinä veit minulta kaiken, mestarini. Kaiken."  
  
"Minä loin sinut", Victor vastaa, kuin myönnytyksenä, ja kääntää selkänsä.  
  
Olento nauraa, korkealta ja kimeästi kuin linnut, joita pimeässä ja kylmässä ei ole. Mutta tähdet ovat taivaalla. Ne ovat elossa, samalla ja silti eri tavalla kuin Olento ja mestari, ja Olento tahtoisi vain rakastaa.  
  
"Hyvä voittaa", hän lupaa Victorille, loikkaa ketterästi jaloilleen ja tanssahtelee ympyrän. Victor tärisee kylmästä ja hänen hengityksensä nousee ilmaan kuin rukous. "Katso minua, mestari! Anna hyvän voittaa, anna minun olla tarpeeksi ja minä annan sinulle syntisi anteeksi!"  
  
Victor ei vastaa. Victor vastaa hänelle vain harvoin. "Minä loin sinut", mies kuiskaa ja käy makuulle lumiseen ja kiviseen maahaan.  
  
Olento kumartuu hänen viereensä, nostaa hänet jaloilleen, ja he päätyvät jatkamaan matkaa.  
  
  
 **Henkiin herättäminen**  
 _(The Fray – You Found Me)_  
  
Olento muistaa hetken, jona mestari katsoi häntä ensi kertaa. Ensi kertaa tällä tavalla, vakaasti ja kuin vertaistaan. He ovat matkanneet pohjoisessa vuosia, vuosikausia, suuria ja pitkiä kausia, eikä Victor ole kuukausiin koskenut Olentoon edes sormenpäällään, saati yrittänyt saada häntä surmattua. He kiertävät toisiaan kuin pelokkaat rakastavaiset. Pelokkaat, sillä kumpikaan heistä ei tahdo syleillä kuolemaa, ja rakastavaiset… sillä sellaisiksi heidät on tarkoitettu.  
  
Kielekkeen reunalla, jossain jäisen meren yläpuolella, Victor tuijottaa luomustaan, räpyttelee kuuraisia silmäripsiään, ja Olento tuntee itsensä mitättömäksi. Hän on älykäs ja enemmän mies kuin Victor voi koskaan ymmärtää hänen olevan, ja silti mikään ei ole tarpeeksi.  
  
Vaan miksi Victor jätti kaiken taakseen liittyäkseen Olennon seuraan kuolemankylmille seuduille?  
  
"Sinä olet minun", Victor kähisee vähän käytetyllä äänellä, ja Olennon jalat ovat pettää ensi kertaa sitten hänen syntymänsä. Hänen rintansa puhkeaa täyteen kevään loistokkaita kukkia, tulppaaneja ja ruusunnuppuja, hänen kurkkuaan kuristaa. Hän kurottaa haparoiden eteenpäin ja –  
  
Mestari ottaa kiinni Olennon kädestä.  
  
  
 **Hedelmätön turtumus**  
 _(The Cinematic Orchestra – To Build a Home)_  
  
He palaavat kohti etelää, vähä vähältä. Horisontissa erottuu valoa.  
  
"Eivätkö sinun paljaat jalkasi koskaan kärsi kylmyydestä?" Victor kysyy.  
  
Olento myhäilee riemastuneesti. "Aluksi tunsin kipua. Mutta en enää, ei. Enää en tunne mitään."  
  
Victor kietoo turkkia paremmin ympärilleen ja pyörittää päätään.  
  
"Paitsi rakkautta", Olento jatkaa ja taputtaa käsiään. "Onhan tämä rakkautta?"  
  
"Minä kerroin sinulle jo aiemmin, etten tiedä enää mitä rakkaus on", Victor sanoo ja lisää karvaasti: "Enää en tunne mitään."  
  
Olento pudottautuu polvilleen ja kieltäytyy nousemasta ylös ennen kuin on taas pimeää ja entistä kylmempi. "Me olemme silti yhtä", hän sopertaa ja kaivaa kynsillään kuvitteellisia kyyneliä poskiltaan. "Sinä olet minun kotini, sinuun minä aina palaan."   
  
Kun olematon aurinko nousee, Victor pyytää anteeksi. Se on nerokas, käänteinen syntiinlankeemus.  
  
  
 **Paratiisinsa luoneet**  
 _(Depeche Mode – Personal Jesus)_  
  
Geneve on muuttunut. Yhtä lailla ovat hekin, kuin Aatami ja Eeva kiellettyä hedelmää maistettuaan. Enemmänkin! He ovat kalunneet omenan karaa myöten.  
  
Olento riisuu vaatteensa hitaasti, hyvin hitaasti ja viekoittelevasti. Hän on oppinut kaikenlaista ja Victor toteaa olevansa toivonsa lopullisesti menettänyt. Väkisinmakaamisesta ei puhuta, olemassa ei ole vaimoja, ei ole milloinkaan ollutkaan. Heillä on vain toisensa. He ovat omat jumalansa.  
  
Vuoteen jouset uikuttavat kun miehen keho liukuu kaltaistaan vasten, nihkeänä ja hikeä tihkuen. Olento painaa Victoria kovemmin patjaa vasten ja Victorin selkäranka kaartuu irvokkaasti, niin uskomattoman täydellisen irvokkaasti, että Olento ulvahtaa silkasta hurmoksesta.  
  
He ovat yhtä, he ovat yhtä ruumiillisesti ja mielellisesti, ja kun Victor tyydyttyy huippuunsa, Olento tuntee näivettyneen sydämensä jumalallisen kokonaiseksi.   
  
"Minun mieheni", Victor hengähtää ja sivelee Olennon kursitun röpelöistä päälakea. "Puhdas kuin vastasyntynyt."  
  
"Puhdas", Olento huokaa hurmaantuneena, käpertyy kiinni Victorin kylkeen ja pyytää: "Rakasta minua."  
   
Victor ei vastaa, mutta jatkaa sivelevää kädenliikettä. Olento tahtoo uskoa, että se on tarpeeksi ja suurempaa kuin Paratiisi. Se onkin, sillä:  
  
"Sinä tarvitset nimen", Victor Frankenstein tunnustaa.

**Author's Note:**

> "Olento" on minun ja ystävieni [Vivaciousin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious) ja [Harhailijan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija) hyväksi päättämä käännös hahmon englanninkielisestä alkuperäisnimestä, joka ei tosiaan ole edes mikään nimi. Creature olisi voinut oikeakielisesti kääntyä myös Otukseksi, Luontokappaleeksi tai jopa Eläjäksi. Potterien Oljo-kotitontun takia Olio taas olisi saanut oudon kaiun, näin jälkeenpäin ajateltuna. Onneksi ei siis päädytty siihen...


End file.
